Bambi
Bambi is a UK VHS release by Walt Disney Home Video on 7th March 1994, it got re-released by Disney Videos on 3rd March 1997 and it got re-released as a 'Special Edition' VHS/DVD by Walt Disney Home Entertainment on 14th February 2005. Description Acknowledged for generations as one of Disney's greatest animated Classics, this heartwarming story of the newborn "Prince of the Forest" is a wonderful experience. As Bambi learns to walk, talk and make friends with the other animals, including the bashful skunk Flower and a fun–loving rabbit named Thumper, we discover the wonders of life and the beauty of nature. Fondly remembered as Walt Disney's favourite animated film, BAMBI is a funny, touching, timeless masterpiece that every child should grow up with. Cast * Bobby Stewart as Baby Bambi * Donnie Dunagan And Alexander Gould as Young Bambi * Hardie Albright as Adolescent Bambi * John Sutherland as Teen Bambi * Paula Winslowe as Bambi's mother and the Pheasant * Peter Behn as Young Thumper * Tim Davis as Teen Thumper and Teen Flower * Sam Edwards as Adult Thumper * Stan Alexander as Young Flower * Sterling Holloway as Adult Flower * Will Wright as Friend Owl * Cammie King as Young Faline * Ann Gillis as Teen Faline * Fred Shields as the Great Prince of the Forest * Thelma Boardman as Miss Bunny, Quail Mother and Frightened Pheasant * Mary Lansing as Aunt Ena, Mrs. Possum, Pheasant * Margaret Lee as Mrs. Hare * Otis Harlan as Mr. Mole * Marion Darlington as Bird calls * Clarence Nash as Bullfrog * Stuart Erwin as Tree Squirrel * Clarence Nash as the Hunter Dogs Credits Trailers and info (VHS) Original 1994 release # Aladdin (On Video This Autumn) # Disney's Sing-Along Songs 1994 (Friend Like Me) with clips of "Aladdin" and "Beauty and the Beast". # The New Adventures of The Little Mermaid Videos trailer from 1994 with clips of "A Whale of a Tale", "Stormy, The Wild Seahorse" and "Double Bubble". (With In Harmony and Ariel's Gift) # EuroDisney Resort Paris 1993 (UK) 1997 Re-release # Disney Videos Piracy Warning # Aladdin and the King of Thieves (Now Available Only on Video) # The Hunchback of Notre Dame (Available on Video) # The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (Available Easter 1997) (Coming Soon on Video) (Coming Soon from Disney Videos) # The Rescuers (Available to Own May 1997) # A Goofy Movie (Coming Soon on Video) # 101 Dalmatians Live Action (Coming Soon on Video) # Oliver and Company (Short Version) (Available Soon on Video) # Cinderella (Coming Soon on Video) # Disneyland Paris 1997 (UK) (with British voice-over, Richard Briers) 2005 Re-release (Special Edition) # Walt Disney Home Entertainment Video Piracy Warning # Mary Poppins: Special Edition (Coming Soon on Disney DVD and Video) # The Incredibles (On DVD, Spring 2005) # Alice in Wonderland: Special Edition (On Disney DVD and Video) # Cinderella: Special Edition (For the First Time Ever on Disney DVD Autumn 2005) # Aladdin: Special Edition (On Disney DVD) # Mulan: Special Edition (On Disney DVD and Video) # Mulan II (Coming to Disney DVD and Video) # Home on the Range (On Disney DVD and Video) Trailers and info (DVD) 2005 Special Edition release # The Incredibles (On DVD, Spring 2005) # Cinderella: Special Edition (For the First Time Ever on Disney DVD Autumn 2005) # Bambi and the Great Prince of the Forest (Spring 2006) # Alice in Wonderland: Special Edition (On Disney DVD and Video) # Pixar DVD collection trailer from 2005 with clips of "The Incredibles", "A Bug's Life", Monsters, Inc" and "Finding Nemo". # Pooh's Heffalump Movie (Coming only to theatres 2005) # Chicken Little (In Theatres 2005) # Need Magic Disneyland Resort Paris Gallery Bambi (UK VHS 1994) Back cover and spine.png|Back cover and spine 20295_1211097698907441_9129117471670116067_n.jpg|Cassette ae5d191f3170771d1290d4ee65468eb2.jpg|Poster Bambi (1993 UK VHS Trailer).png|1993 UK VHS Trailer title card Bambi (1997-1998 UK VHS).JPG Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Bambi Category:Walt Disney Home Video ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:BBFC U Category:VHS Videos with Aladdin trailer (announced by John Sachs) Category:VHS Videos with Disney's Sing-Along Songs 1994 trailer (announced by John Sachs) Category:VHS Videos with The New Adventures of The Little Mermaid 1994 trailer (announced by John Sachs) Category:Children's Videos by Walt Disney Category:Walt Disney and Buena Vista Videos with National Captioning (1993-1996) Category:Children's Videos from Buena Vista Category:Walt Disney Home Entertainment logo from 2001 to 2008 Category:Walt Disney and Buena Vista Videos with European Captioning (1996-2005) Category:2000's VHS Releases‏‎ Category:1990's VHS Releases‏‎ Category:1994 VHS Releases Category:1997 VHS Releases Category:2005 VHS Releases Category:2005 DVD Releases